


In Your Right Mind

by cosmogyralash



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogyralash/pseuds/cosmogyralash
Summary: Genji struggles to accept who he has become.





	In Your Right Mind

**Author's Note:**

> A little warning: I did tag it as self-harm just to be safe, but Genji is not hurting the human part of himself.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Genji sniped back, continuing to pull wires from places that shouldn’t be pulled. He sat in one of the long corridors that lead to the training decks, back pressed against the wall with his legs stretched out in front of him, well, what was left of his legs. Jesse stood above him trying to restrain his hands from grasping at any more wires. They were beginning to pile up around him. 

“Angela is going to kill you.” Jesse grumbled as he finally got Genji to stop pulling at the wires that connected to who knows where. 

Genji huffed, letting his arms go limp in McCree’s grasp, “good.” Jesse glared at him before assessing the situation in front of him. 

Thin wires lay around him along with paneling that had been pulled from his legs to reveal all of the electrical working. “Darlin’, why would you do this?” Genji refused to look at Jesse, arms sitting idle on his lap as he looked down at them. Tears had built up in his eyes, he wasn’t weak, he should’ve went somewhere McCree would’ve never found him. Genji should have never let him see himself in this state. 

“Okay, let me gettcha back to your room then I’ll call up Angela and have her come look at ya.” Jesse shuffled around Genji, trying to figure out how to go about getting him back to his room. “Can I pick you up?” 

Genji just nodded at him, still refusing to make eye contact. McCree knelt down, swiping all of the small wires out of his way; he’d return and get them later. Sliding a hand under Genji’s now broken legs, and a hand behind his shoulders, he lifted the smaller man up and made his way to his room. Genji didn’t help much, instead of holding on, he crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, praying that they wouldn’t run into anyone in the hall. 

It wouldn’t take long for Angela to show up, frown set deep onto her face. Jesse stopped her outside Genji’s door. “He’s sleeping. Angie, be nice to him. He’s having a real rough time.” 

“A rough enough time to destroy almost everything I made for him?” She shot back, hands on her hips as she glared up at McCree. 

“I reckon it’s hard to have your brother try an’ murder ya, then become some kind of half-robot.” He placed a hand on her shoulder, she relaxed under his touch. “You can rip him a new one when he’s over whatever you’d call this phase. For now, show some sympathy.” 

Mercy grumbled something under her breath that McCree couldn’t catch. “Fine.” She stepped past him, going into Genji’s dark room where he slept. Jesse wasn’t sure how he got him to rest in the first place. Tearing your own wires out must be draining.

Jesse walked in behind her, sticking close to the door as Mercy walked toward his bed and sat down on it. Genji woke with the shift of the mattress, eyes first catching a glimpse of McCree who stood at the door, then finally focusing on the lady who sat at the foot of the bed. 

“Hello, Angela.” His voice sounded annoyed, he moved to set up in the bed, struggling to do so without the movement in his legs. 

Mercy smiled at him softly, “I was hoping that I wouldn’t have to do repairs for a while.” She patted Genji’s knee which was still hid under his layer of blankets. “May I see?” She tugged at the edge of the blanket, waiting for Genji’s response. He nodded to her, quickly looking over at McCree before his eyes went back to the mess that he called legs. 

Genji sat in silence has Mercy examined his legs, picking at the paneling that had been torn from the rest of the metal. “What’s bothering you?” She spoke as she wrote on a clipboard she’d brought with her. 

“Nothing.”

She paused in her examining to look up at Genji, catching his gaze. “ You don’t tear yourself apart and nothing be wrong.” Genji refused to answer and she shook her head at him. 

After a while she sighed, standing up. “I won’t be able to fix you today, I hope you know.” She looked over at Jesse, “I’ll need to have him transferred to main base. Everything I need is there. If you have the wires I can probably fix it in a few hours. If not, you might not be walking for a few days.” She sighed, hugging the clipboard against her chest. “I’ll let Gabe know, we’ll send for someone to go with you.”

“I can go!”

Genji’s head whipped to look at McCree. “Jesse, I do not wish to burden you anymore that I already have.”

“Oh please, if I thought you were a burden I’d have let you just lay in that hall.” Mercy looked between the pair, raising her eyebrows at Genji who only looked away from her. 

Mercy hummed in response to them, “well then, I will inform Gabriel of the situation and have him assign someone to bring you two to base.” She nodded at McCree has she walked by, not saying another word to Genji. 

“Let me go grab some stuff, then I'll come back here and pack up whatcha need.” Jesse told Genji quickly right after Angela had stepped out of the room. He made his way out the door leaving Genji alone to himself again. 

He finally let his tears fall. 

* * *

 

Genji would find himself in one of the many hospital beds that sat in the base’s medical ward for the next few days. The whole place was empty, him being the only one taking up any room. McCree opted to stay with him the whole time, taking up a bed next to him. As much as Genji hated to admit, something about having the cowboy there put him at peace. 

Angela worked on Genji's legs for several hours at a time, doing what she could with what he hadn't completely destroyed. As the third day of being unable to walk rolled around, Mercy declared that she'd be unable to finish until another base shipped her the rest of the supplies she needed. 

That's how Genji ended up in a wheelchair, bandages wrapped around part of his legs to keep him from tugging at wires as he moved through the halls of the large base. Jesse had run off a few hours ago, yelling about wanting to meet some other members. In this time, Genji had figured this would be a good time to get out of the all too clean room himself. 

He'd been here many times before. First when Overwatch saved him and Angela stopping death taking him. Before moving to the Blackwatch base a few hours away, Genji spent time training with other members. In his free time he'd explore the base that seemed to never end. Here he was again, trying to recall where every hall lead to and what door opened to where. 

The easiest room to reach was the main training deck. It sat at the very end of the large main corridor that lead to hundreds of other doors and hallways. Without much thought to it, Genji found himself pushing the button to open the door that lead into the viewing platform of the training deck. 

To his luck, no one was watching the young new heros train below. He moved closer to the glass, shifting in the chair as he watched them fight. He remembered being down there like it was yesterday; standing in front of a young new recruit who could seemingly jump through time. Only a few days after that would he be shipped off to Blackwatch. 

The door slid open behind him, making Genji slightly jump at the sudden noise. 

“Fancy seeing you here.” Jesse's voice was loud in the small room. He took a seat beside Genji who didn't take his eyes off the people below. “I talked to Angie, she said that the supplies should be in tonight.” Genji eyed him. “We can head home tomorrow mornin’.” 

Genji hummed in response, turning his attention back to the young people on the deck.

“Do you want to tell me what’s botherin’ you?” Jesse knew he was pushing it by asking, but not putting an end to what is bothering him was just going to affect them all. 

Genji shifted in his seat, moving to glance over at McCree. “What do you think of me?” 

Jesse let out a soft chuckle, “I think you’re mighty fine.” He ran a hand through his lose hair as he tried to stop the soft smile that was spouting on his face. “I think you're a pretty great guy, even if you've tried to kill me before.” 

Genji frowned, “I apologise again for my actions at that time. I was not in my right mind.” 

“So you were when you were tearin’ yourself apart?” McCree asked, side eyeing him as he observed those on the deck below. 

Genji paused, hands clasped on his lap. “I'm still not in my right mind.” 

Jesse hummed in response as he lifted himself from his seat. He decided to drop the subject for now and mention it to Angela later. “Let's go get some food, I heard someone made some killer cupcakes for dessert.” 

“Yes, let us.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this is only the second time I have written something for Overwatch. This was actually going to be part of a multichapter fic I was writing, but I never got around to working on it, so here's this!  
> Thank you for reading <3333


End file.
